Metallic Souls
by DarthLeo
Summary: 22 year old Alex finds a job at Freddy Fazbear's pizza, but ends up finding something else. Alex not only saves himself, but someone else as well.


**Chapter 1: The Job Search**

 **Leo** : "Before this story starts, I just letting you know I'm going in dry-"

 **Aiden** : "That's what she said!"

 **Leo:** "Damn it, Aiden! Really?"

 **Aiden** : "What? You got to admit that was funny!"

 **Leo** : *sigh*

Leo pulls out an Author Ball and returns Aiden.

 **Leo** : "As I was saying, I'm going in dry-"

 **Layla** : "You know it's your favorite!"

Leo blushed a crimson red.

 **Layla** : "You know what else is your favorite? Having a-"

 **Leo** : "Darth! I need your help!"

Darth Leo walks into the room.

 **Darth** : "Yeah. What's up?"

 **Leo** : *points at Layla*

Darth gives Leo a knowing smirk.

 **Darth** : "Come here you sexy ball of fluff! Let's go for a walk!"

 **Layla** : *squeals* :D

Leo tosses Darth Aiden's Author Ball.

Darth nods with a smile.

 **Leo** : "Let's just say I'm not a FNAF geek. I'm not going to attempt to use theories, at least not yet. I have been reading other FNAF fanfictions as research. Without further ado, here is my fanfiction!"

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Play the music above.**

 **/watch?v=S-1bWETa6bM**

 **Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

That day has finally come. The day for me to get a job.

I'm Alex. I'm a 22 year old college student... or at least I was before I lost my financial aid because of my grades. It wasn't because I wasn't smart, it was because I always skipped classes. I can't say it was the smartest thing I've done.

Anyways, I'm getting off track.

As a Spanish guy. I had trouble finding work. I was much more suited to hitting keyboard keys than I was hitting nails.

I decided to look online and found a post that caught my eye.

 **Night guard wanted. $10/hr. Apply by calling 394 - 5214.**

"Cool! I can do that!" I said out loud.

I immediately pulled out my cell phone and immediately realized the post didn't give the phone number's area code, but noticed it was local.

I had forgotten that you didn't need to enter the area code if your cell phone was in the same area as the business.

I dialed the number and it began to ring.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Booting...

Foxy 1.02 operating system

detected

Initializing...

 **Foxy** Execute startup .exe

Running systems check...

Testing visual sensors...

Visual sensors... OK...

Testing auditory sensors...

Auditory sensors... OK...

Testing speech device...

 **Error** : Speech device damaged.

Please consider replacing.

Continue start up test? (Y/N)

 **Foxy** Y

Testing touch sensors...

Touch sensors... OK...

New hardware detected...

Bluetooth hardware installed...

 **Foxy** Execute wakeup .exe

Success.

Why am I even alive?

Do I even have a purpose anymore?

Why doesn't anyone love me anymore?

Am I really that ugly?

I need someone to make me feel alive again.

 **I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to introduce some of the characters first. I didn't want to rush the story and make it worse by cramming too many details in a chapter.  
**

 **Chapter 2: You're Hired!**

 **Leo** : "I've decided to write short chapters for this book. This will help me decided what direction I want my book to take until a can write longer chapters for this book."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Readers: Please listen to this video while you read: watch?v=W2vJDx5ujOU**

 **Kamex - Worried Future (20 minute version) posted by Darth Leo**

 **Wattpad Readers: Please play the video at the beginning of the chapter.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"No! This can't be happening! I'm dead! Nonononono! I can't find anyone for tonight!"

I began to sob uncontrollably on the floor of my office.

"I don't want to die!"

I was happy the store was closed for the night because I didn't anyone to see me like this.

I only get like this when I'm afraid for my life.

"Get yourself together, Faz! You know that being afraid will only get you killed."

I slowly gathered myself together over the course of a few minutes.

 **RING! RING!**

The phone startled me out of my concentration. I reached for the phone and answered it.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This is Mr. Faz speaking. How may I help you?"

"This is Alex Carranza. I'm calling about the night guard position you have available."

Thank God! I thought before responding, "You're hired. You start tonight."

"What?! I'm already hired?"

"This position is important and always needs to be filled."

"Okay. Cool!"

"Are you able to come now to get your uniform?"

"Yeah. I'll be right over."

"Great! See you then!"

I shouted out, "Yes! I got a new night guard!"

I waited at the front door for Alex until he arrived. He stepped out of his pickup truck and walked towards me.

I immediately gave Alex his uniform.

"Rest up! Your shift starts at midnight! Your going to need as much energy as possible on your shift."

"Got it boss! I'm heading back home to prepare for my shift!"

"Thank you!"

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Yes! I got a new night guard!"

A new night guard? Could this be my chance? My chance to feel alive? I'll find out at midnight.


End file.
